Villian Blood
by Hamako Nakamura
Summary: It was a nice day Musutafu with Izuku and the normal when he runs into a boney man at the shop then runs into a villain when he meets his childhood idol, and he asked "Can quirkless people be pro heros to?" and All Might said "Yes" this got Izuku's hopes up but when he got home he learns that his mom was killed in a accident and now his father is coming to take him... #VillainDeku
1. A Depressing Start

It was a bright and sunny day in Musutafu, like usual Izuku was at school getting mocked by Katsuki saying that he would never become a hero and how he will never pass the entrance exams for UA. "HEY NERD! LISTEN TO PEOPLE WHEN THEY ARE TALKING TO YOU!" Katsuki shouted. Izuku just kept looking down at his desk praying that Katsuki and his friends wouldn't hurt him, but it was to late, Katsuki pushed Izuku's desk over and made Izuku crash onto the ground, his bag fell next to him and his notebook fell out of his bag, Izuku rushed over to it to try to cover it so Katsuki wouldn't burn it or destroy it, again he was to late. One of Katsuki's friends picked the notebook up and handed it to Katsuki, "Oh look at what the quirkless bastard has here!" Katsuki said while waving the notebook around.

Izuku quickly got back onto his feet and tried to grab the notebook. "Give it back Kacchan!" Izuku said trying to grab it from the grip of Katsuki. Katsuki just held the book further away from Izuku, a small spark came from Katsuki's hand and then book lit on fire, he then threw it onto the ground and stomped on it to stop the fire so he wouldn't get into trouble, "Just stop trying to be a hero **Deku**." Katsuki said while leaving. Izuku picked up his notebook sadly and headed out of the classroom.

On Izuku's way back home he stopped by a "toy" shop and checked his wallet, he had 2206 yen left ($20) so he decided to walk in to maybe buy a new All Might figure. While he was in there he bumped into a man while not looking knocking them both over. Izuku's face turned bright red when he noticed the man had dropped all of his groceries, Izuku crawled over to help the man pick up the stuff he dropped. "I-I am s-s-so sorry sir! I-I wasn't looking!" Izuku said while picking up the groceries "It's alright young boy, I should've paid more attention to…!" The man said. When they finished they stumbled to their feet and stood up, Izuki looked at the man and he was really boney with messy blonde hair. "O-Oh! I'm Midoriya!" Izuku said putting out his hand the boney blond man shook it and said "You can call me Yagi, Midoriya!" Yagi said. "Once again I am so sorry for knocking you over Yagi sir!" Izuku said while bowing. "Like I said, it's alright I should've been looking." Yagi said apologetically. "Well see you around Mr. Yagi!" Izuku said walking off waving, Yagi waved back and then turned around.

Izuku walked into a small alleyway minding his own business when something sticky or gooey came over him, Izuku tried to scream for hemp but all that came out were tears, he couldn't breathe! "A bit skinny but he will do." said a voice. Izuku desperately tried to pull the slime off his face but it kept covering him whole, Izuku thought about his life and dream over becoming a hero when he heard someone shout "TEXAS PUNCH!" then all the slime flew off of Izuku and he collapsed onto the ground coughing and wheezing for air. When Izuku looked up he couldn't believe his eyes… It was **All Might**, in flesh and bones! All Might was there! All Might SAVED Izuku! All Might was putting the villain into a empty plastic cola bottle and Izuku stood up. "O-O-Oh my gosh! A-A-A-All M-Might! Y-You're really **here**!" Izuku said sputtering out his words. Izuku didn't notice when All Might coughed up a little blood because he was to busy fan boying from meeting his childhood hero (still is his hero). "C-Can you sign m-m-my notebook?" Izuku asked nervously handing his burnt up notebook to All Might, "I don't see why not!" All Might said grabbing the notebook. All Might took out a pen and wrote a sloppy "All Might" onto Izuku's notebook. All Might looked a little rushed but Izuku still wanted to ask some questions. "All Might I have some q-" Before Izuku could finish All Might said "Sorry kid, I got to go now" and jumped up, but out of extinct Izuku jumped up and grabbed onto All Might's right leg. "Kid what are you doing?!" All Might asked. Izuku was to busy into thought as he freaked out that he was way above the ground.

All Might landed them on a tall building and then a puff of smoke covered All Might, Izuku was confused of what was happening. Then out of the smoke was that man Izuku met at the toy shop! "Wh-Who are y-y-you, a-and where i-is All Might?!" Izuku said surprised by the "new man" in front of him. "Heh… It's still me… All Might, not as heroic as you though…" All Might said. He pulled up his shirt showing a big gap or scar Izuku couldn't really tell, Izuku gasped at the sight. "This was a injury I got a few years back, I asked the doctors to keep it private." All Might said. "Everyday now I have around a 3-4 hours to be in my muscle form." he said grimly. Izuku really didn't know what to say, he was honestly a little awkward. "This is a huge secret, do you promise not to tell **anyone**?" All Might said. Izuku shook his head "yes" nervously. "Uhmmm…. All Might, can I ask you a question?" Izuku said. "Fire away." All Might said. Izuku looked down at his shoes and got enough confidence to said "C-Can someone w-w-without a quirk still become a h-hero…?" Izuku asked. All Might looked a little surprised at this question. "Of course, quirks aren't everything in this world, anyone can become a hero." All Might said. These few words gave Izuku hope that he _could_ become a hero. "Th-Thank you All Might!" Izuku said while bowing. "Heh, no problem kid." All Might said while getting up to leave to the rooftop door.

Later Izuku was walking through town when he heard some commotion coming from downtown, he thought it might be a hero VS villain fight so he went over to maybe take some notes, the closer he got the worse it got… He saw Katsuki covered in the slime villain that tried to take over Izuku earlier. Izuku was terrified "_Is this because of me?" "Did I cause All Might to drop the villain and for Kacchan to get attacked?!" _ Izuku thought. Suddenly before Izuku knew it he was jumping into the fight and threw his backpack at the slime villain trying to stop it then trying to uncover Katsuki as he cried, then suddenly All Might came through and punched the villain and his punch went through the clouds and it started raining.

When it was all over Izuku headed back home tired and just wanted to see his mom and eat some dinner. While he was walking he heard someone running towards him, he turned around to see Katsuki running towards him. "You know I didn't need your help **Deku**!" He yelled out. "Don't think you can **pity** me just because of that!" Katsuki shouted. Izuku nodded and then started walking faster towards his house, he was lucky that Katsuki didn't attack him.

When Izuku got home his mother wasn't in the kitchen or anywhere in the house so Izuku though she was probably out with a friend or still at work. Izuku just made himself some egg rolls in the microwave and sat on the couch and turned the news on, there was a lot of talk about All Might's punch changing the weather when the reporters suddenly got some information and their face turned grim. "Today during the slime villain attack someone got severely injured and on their way to the hospital died due to blood loss…" A picture popped up on the screen and Izuku's blood went cold… It was a picture of his **mom**… Just then a knock was on the door. Izuku didn't move but the person kept knocking. He finally got up and looked through the peephole and saw that it was Mitsuki Bakugo (Katsuki's mom). Izuku opened the door and Mitsuki just gave him a hug while crying. "I'm so sorry Izuku…" She said.

Izuku invited her in and she brought some leftovers for him and they sat on the couch. "What am I gonna do now….?" Izuku asked solemnly. "Well… You're father is gonna come get you and have full custody of you…" Mitsuki said. Izuku froze. His dad? He left them for work and now he was coming back, Izuku was full of different emotions at that moment. "H-He's gonna pick you up in a week…" Mitsuki said, "I should go, you probably need to pack and need to be alone." Mitsuki said getting up. She shut the door behind her quietly and there was silence


	2. His Father

**Notes: I don't own of the character in this fanfiction and I do not own Villain Deku, or Boku No Hero Academia, reminder this is my first fanfiction so sorry for grammar/spelling errors!**

It has been a week since Izuku Midoriya's moms death. He hadn't went to school in a week either, Mitsuki would sometimes stop by to bring some food and to see if he was alright but that is about the only person he has seen all week. His moms funeral was the next day and Izuku didn't think he was ready yet but he wanted to pay his respects.

He kept thinking about his dad, he hadn't seen him since he was very young and barley remembered what he looked like, he lost all connection with his dad and now after a couple of years he is finally coming back because his mom died. Izuku was mixed with different emotions and didn't know what to feel at this point, angry? Happy? Sad? He didn't know…

It was the day of the funeral, Inko's funeral would be at her favorite park and Mitsuki was coming to pick Izuku up to drive to the funeral, he was told to pack his stuff and bring it with him because his dad would be there at the end of the funeral. Izuku couldn't believe it, his dad was ditching his mom's funeral and came at the END to pick Izuku up, this mad Izuku madder then sad.

Izuku got his backpack ready and saw the Bakugo's car pull up, he saw Mitsuki get out and knocked on the door. Izuku opened the door and Mitsuki started walking towards the car. Izuku had completely forgot Kacchan was Mitsuki's mom and when he got in the backseat of the car he saw Katsuki looking out the window not taking his eyes away. Izuku put his head down or looked out the window occasionally looking over at Katsuki but Katsuki's eyes never moved from the window.

When they got at the funeral there was only a few people there, Inko's parents and some of her friends, Izuku hadn't seen his Grandma and Grandpa in awhile so he was slightly cheered up, but not enough.

After the funeral was over Izuku was walking out of the park with his bags, the Bakugo's waved goodbye and Izuku was told to wait at the front of the park until his dad got there. He was told he would come at 5:00 around that time at least.

_Hours later…._

Izuku had fallen asleep on the ground and he hadn't noticed, he checked the time on his phone and it was already 10:00 PM! "_Where the heck is he?!" _Izuku thought angrily. Izuku decided he might as well head to the Bakugo's house because his apartment was empty by now most likely so it would be best to go to the Bakugo's. As he was walking he walked into a dark alleyway that he didn't recognize so Izuku pulled out his phone to maybe call Mitsuki or something, as he was looking for her number in his contacts a fabric bag went over Izuku's face, he struggled trying to kick, punch, or take the bag off his head, but it was unsuccessful and he was hit with something hard behind his head and it all went black.

Izuku woke up in the same clothes but in a different room, it was a plain grey room with a cement floor and was on a mattress on the floor. Izuku felt a pain on his head and Izuku went to touch it and he felt a bandage over it. "_Where am I…?" _Izuku thought. Izuku got up from the mattress and looked around, there was a steel door so Izuku went over to maybe try to open it but he had no luck. He looked in his pockets for his phone but he didn't have it, that's when he started to panic. "_Have I really been kidnapped?" _I thought. He heard a creak from the door and Izuku panicked, he ran to the corner of the room and stood there defensively just in case the person attacked, not like he had a chance of winning anyways without a quirk. He saw a figure step into the room, he was a tall man with messy black hair and brown eyes stepped into the room. "Wh-Who are you…?" Izuku asked.

The man looked over at Izuku and chuckled a little, Izuku didn't get it… Why did this man kidnap him, what use was he, he was just a quirkless teenager. "I'm your **dad** Izuku." The man said. Izuku's blood went cold. "Wh-What…?" Izuku said. "You heard me, I'm your **dad**." The man said again. Izuku had so many questions at that moment, why did his dad take him? Why didn't he just meet at the park at the correct time? "P-P-Prove it!" Izuku said. The man pulled out a photo, it was a picture of Inko holding baby Izuku and next to them was a man, the same man standing right in front of Izuku at this moment. Izuku was speechless.

"You are probably wondering why I had to kidnap you, well that's because I can't blow my cover or be discovered by the cops." The man said. Izuku stayed silent. "My job is a villain, so I didn't want to get discovered by the police, you know me by the name of _Dragon_." He said. Izuku froze, he knew that name… Dragon…. Dragon…. Where does he know that name?! Then it clicked. Dragon was a A class villain that breathed fire so they called him "Dragon". "H-How….?" Izuku asked. "It's a long story and I'd rather not explain." Dragon said. "Anyways, I am apart of a league called "League of Villains"." Dragon said. "I want you to join us." Dragon said holding his hand out. Izuku couldn't believe this guy! First he _kidnapped _him and now he was asking him to become a villain! Izuku backed further into the wall, "I'll n-never join dirty villains like you!" He shouted. "Well then, we'll see about that… join me or I'll lock you in here with no food or water." Dragon said slightly annoyed. "_That's like blackmailing!" _Izuku thought. "I-I still won't!" Izuku said once more. "Fine then, we'll play then." Dragon said shutting and locking the door. Izuku collapsed onto the floor staring at the ground, now he was in this huge mess. Maybe he could go undercover and once they let him out of this room he could got tell the police! Izuku yelled through the door "I'll joined your dumb league! But on a few conditions!" He could hear the door unlocked and Izuku stepped back. Dragon entered "You decided that quickly, but it was the right choice." He said. Dragon invited Izuku to the upstairs and Izuku followed. "Just in case if your thinking this, we placed a tracker device inside you so wherever you go we have a villain tracking your every move." Dragon said not turning back. Well just Izuku's luck now his every move is being tracked. When Izuku got up there he saw a pink hair woman sitting on a bar stool and a purple misty guy behind the bar cleaning a cup. "Kurogiri, Torakku, meet my son Izuku Midoriya." Dragon said. "What's up kid." The pink haired girl said. "I'm Torakku, you can call me Tora for short." The pink hair girl said. "I'm Kurogiri, nice to meet you young Midoriya." The purple misty guy said. "What are your quirks?" Izuku asked, he couldn't hold it back anymore, he wanted to know. Kurogiri seemed a little surprised but answered. "My quirk is warp, like a portal I can created portals from one place to another." He said. He showed an example by creating two warp gates and putting his what seems to be his arm through. "My quirk is 'tracking', if I lick someone's blood I can track their every move and where they are." Torakku said. Izuku instantly started mumbling thinking of their weaknesses or backlashes and ways they can improve their quirks. Everyone in the room just stared at him, when Izuku noticed he stopped embarrassed. "Welcome to the league Izuku." Dragon said putting his hand out. Izuku took out his hand and shook it nervously, "M-My pleasure..." Izuku said trying to keep calm.

Two weeks have passed since Izuku has been staying with the league, the others kept talking about someone returning but Izuku never got a name but he didn't really care. Right now he was walking at the mall getting some groceries, no one knew he was a villain so he was safe to go out without his face being covered. He had completely dropped out of middle school and he was being homeschooled by Dragon, he didn't enjoy it that much but at least he had food and shelter. He was walking out of the mall when he saw a boney man walking towards him, he recognized his face… It was All Might in his thinner version! Izuku didn't know if he should ignore him or wait there for him. But it was to late, All Might was already next to Izuku, "Hey can I talk with you?" All Might asked, Izuku thought about it and shook his head slowly, "Okay, follow me we can't talk here." All Might said walking towards an area with not a lot of people.

All Might stopped at a small alleyway with some light but not much. "I've been looking for you for two weeks now and I've finally found you!" All Might said. Izuku flinched a little, he didn't want him asking where he had been but luckily he didn't. "The way you acted during that slime villain attack, it was of a true hero." All Might said. Izuku remembered what he had done to try to save Kacchan before All Might came in. "I was going to ask you…" All Might paused "If… You would want my quirk to become a hero." All Might said. Izuku froze...


End file.
